Light in the Darkness
by LeWritter
Summary: Dani's struggle after the explosion. One-Shot. Review please.


_**My first fanfiction so I'm really interested if you enjoyed the way I wrote this story.**_

The force of the explosion propelled her body in the air , before falling down on the cold road. Lying among the remnants of the truck destroyed by the explosion , she struggles to look for Cameron and her father , both of whom where also affected by the force of the explosion. But her body won't listen to her properly. Also the pain from her wounds , forces her to remain unmoved on the ground , unable to see the damage the explosion caused on the surrounding area and to those who have came to her aid. Her mind started to imagine the damage and the possibility of Cameron or her father being injured or maybe even worse. But nothing was certain. She tried to push that thought to the back of her mind , to keep her focused on her current condition.

But each time she tries to ignore it , it comes back , being even more detailed in images and sounds. Her heart rate starts to raise as she feels some sort of liquid on her right hand. Lifting it up in front of her eyes , Dani realizes that the liquid is blood. Trying to trace the origin of the blood , she tries to lift herself off the ground. But that proves a difficult action , as she feels that her body is getting more and more heavier and her vision starts to get blurry. She let's out a short scream of pain , as she found out that the blood is hers and she is loosing blood rapidly.

Finding it hard to stay up , she glances around and sees Cameron and her father still affected by the shock of the explosion. As her eyes and Cameron's intersect , she smiles to him , before giving up to the seemingly unbearable weight of her body and falls once again on the ground. She never would have thought that he was capable of inflicting damage to her. The sound of the bomb preparing to explode was the Parish sentence , after betraying his cause. The man that took her under his wing and took care of her was gone. The man gentle to those of his kind was gone , along with the explosion that brought all this suffering upon everyone. With each passing second , her vision get's more and more blurry , while her breathing requires an almost superhuman effort. Slowly her eye-lids begin to cover the space between them , darkness falling over her stunning blue eyes , as she listened to Cameron screaming her name.

* * *

There was no light at the end of the tunnel. Darkness engulfed everything. Sporadic images appear. Some from her childhood , some recent. Some were sad , others were happy. Her entire flashed through pictures in front of her. It was like watching videos of you , in a very dark room. The images were the only source of light in this sea of darkness. But two memories stick out from the rest. Both rare. Most of her memories were sad and awful moments from her life. But two images stand out from the rest. Two memories in which she was happy . One of them was from her childhood and the other one is more recent. Both of them involved the only two persons that mean everything to her: her father and Cameron.

Despite all that happen between them , she and her father reconciled and started to have a healthy father-daughter relationship. Cameron is one of the best things that ever happen to her. Too much people used her , treated her like nothing. Too much was she forced to do things she normally would have done. But she had. Then came Cameron and everything changed. His gentleness towards her . His kind nature . He valued her , appreciated her as she was. No more was she used. She now had someone who actually loved her and she loved back.

Concentrated on the two memories , the darkness started to dissipate. The light that surrounded the two images started to expand , pushing the darkness away. Slowly the darkness was replaced by a bright light , that seems to come from ahead. Fixated on the spot of light , a very blurry image starts to form in the light. Slowly the image becomes more and more clearer. The once undistinguishable image reveals to her.

She is in a bed. Opening her eyes , she quickly realizes that it's the bed of a hospital. The white walls of the room , at first cause discomfort to her eyes but soon she gets used to them. Her head was bandaged and tries to check the rest of her body for other healing wounds. But a weight on her right hand prevents her from lifting it. Unsure of what could be , she turns around and sees that the weight was grasping her hand. It was another hand. Sitting next to her bead , sleeping while still holding her hand was Cameron. Next to him sat her dad. The two of them succumbed to sleep , too exhausted to stay awake. She wasn't sure for how long she's been in this condition but by the look of them , they've kept themselves awake past their limits.

A smile formed on her lips , as she tighten her grip on Cameron's hand. Sensing something was different , Cameron opened his eyes slowly , only to be met by her gaze. For a few seconds he stood there motionless. She was alive. As a tear started to form on the corner of his eye , his brain finished to process what just happened. She really was alive. Getting up from his chair , he closed the gap between them to the point that the space between their eyes was meaningless. Holding her hand with one hand , he gently brushed her face , with his free hand , while still looking her in the eyes. He was glad that he could still enjoy the beautiful color of her eyes. Leaning forward until their foreheads touched , both Cameron and Dani closed their eyes , as tears started to pour down Dani's cheeks.

"I though I lost you." Cameron said , as he continued to gently touch Dani's face.

"Me too." Dani said.

Cameron slowly pressed his lips on her forehead , in a tender kiss. Both of them opened their eyes , looking deeply in each-others eyes.

"Next time listen to me." Cameron's words made Dani chuckle.

"I will." Dani said , followed by a moment of silence. Dani's sweet voice broke the silence with three words that almost made her and Cameron break into tears. " I love you."

"I love you too." And Cameron closed the gaps between their lips , just glad that she survived , despite the doctors giving her a very slim chance of survival due to the loss of blood.

As the kiss ended , Dani heard noises coming from the other chair. She pulled away from Cameron and watched her father , as he opened his eyes and his jaw almost drops in shock.

"Hey Dad." Dani said with a large smile on her face , glad to see that both him and Cameron are okay.

Dr. Rosen was unable to move or react in any way possible. He just stood there until he slowly started to breathe more and more faster as a large grin appeared on his face before jumping up his chair and went to embrace his daughter , who by some sort of divine intervention survived. But she knew that it wasn't God or some sort of greater power involved in her survival. It was all because of the two men , who are standing with her right in this moment , holding her hands and showering their love for her.


End file.
